


Ember

by hpnerd18



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Dragons, F/M, Multi, Paranormal, Romance, fantaasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpnerd18/pseuds/hpnerd18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A teenage girl is found in a cemetary with no memories. A friend comes in time to help retrieve them and they leave to save her hometown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Dance With Death

Red leaves drift to the ground like tossed rose petals in the early morning. In the silence of the predawn, sleepy birds begin to wake from their nests of twigs and leaves. A young robin flits down from his nest and rests on the sign near the cemetery entrance. Suddenly, the air feels charged, powerfully so. The robin looks for a sign of danger. As the sun begins to rise, a flash of deep green light invades the cemetery, bringing a sharp pungent odor of smoke with it. Birds rise from the tree tops, destroying the silence. Then the light recedes. Within the light is a tall figure in a brown jacket with a horrifically battered young woman in his arms. He roughly dumps her onto the ground, laughing slightly as her head smacks against an old headstone. Her long brown hair covers most of her body, except for two long crimson pieces of hair on either side of her face. She is is wearing a burned leather jacket and jeans. The stranger grins at the woman; "Hmm.... I suppose this is the perfect place to put you, seeing as how you should be dead soon enough. I told you you couldn't oppose me and live." He says, and aims a powerful kick at her face. Then suddenly, he vanishes in a black fire.  
The girl does not move, despite her tormentor having left. The green glow surrounding her is slowly fading, growing dim, like the dying embers of a fire. Just as it seems about to wink out, a gentle breeze creeps over her, and with it, her green glow grows stronger, until it lights her whole being, then it seems to slowly sink into her body. At the edge of the trees stands an older woman in jeans, watching her. The breeze swirls around her, and then suddenly dissipates. The woman steps to the girl, and brushes her hair from her face. She hums a soft song as she looks at the young woman. Suddenly, a huge dog appears, black as night. The woman heaves the girl onto the dog, and they walk towards her cottage in the woods.


	2. awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ember wakes and talks with her savior who found her in the cemetary.

The sound of a fire roaring in a fireplace. The smell of pine and dog fur. Suddenly, i feel a cold, wet nose touch my hand. My eyes snap open, and I jerk my hand back. Slowly, I take in my surroundings with caution. I am lying on a brown couch, with a hand-woven quilt thrown over my body. a large black dog is trying to lick my face, his huge brown eyes melting my heart. I let him jump on the couch and hug the beast. I look up and see an old woman looking kindly at me. After a moment she speaks, "Hello dear. How are you feeling? You have been asleep for quite a long time."   
I look up at her, "Um.. i feel drained. Kinda like I've been running for a long time. "  
She smiles. "Well, you have a right to feel that way, considering the state you have been in ever since I found you three days ago."  
I sit up at that, and try to speak. "Hold on. Th-three Days?!? I've been out of it that long? Holy shit...Wait a minute. You said, 'considering the state I've been in'. "  
The woman nods and pets the dog slowly.   
"What exactly are you talking about? What state? What happened to me?" I ask in an alarmed voice.   
She stares at me for a moment. "Don't you remember anything that happened to you? All those bruises, burns, cuts... I was so afraid you were already dead when I found you. I healed you to the best of my ability, while your body was healing itself with that beautiful green light."  
I feel my eyes grow wide as I hear her words. "G-green light? Burns? what are you talking about?!"  
"Look at your arms," She said, as she pulled a mirror off the wall, "Look at your face."  
I looked, and immediately regretted it. My arms were covered with burns and scars. As I looked into the mirror, I gasped. I had a black eye, a burn on my neck, and a scar across my cheek, going up to my eye,partially covered by my dark hair. I had bright green eyes, black hair except for a thick strip of crimson red on either side of my face, and a strong angular nose. I quickly looked away from my horrid reflection and back to the old woman's face. "What happened to me? No... Wait... more importantly, WHO am I?!" I finish, my voice rising into a shriek.   
"You mean you don't remember...anything?"  
"No," I say, shaking my head, "The last thing I remember is seeing a guy's face. He seemed to be important to me. I dreamt about him, He was talking to me in my dream. Then I woke up here. "  
" Wait... this could be important. What did he say?"  
I shut my eyes tight, trying to remember. "He said... to wait. He said he will come to me, wherever I am."  
"Anything else?"  
"Just one word: Remember."I said, and opened my eyes.   
"Well... I think that's just what you should do."   
"What? Just... wait? Wait for a guy from my dreams, who may not even exist?!"  
"Oh my dear, I am certain that he exists. I am also certain that he will stop at nothing to find you. You are very special." She said with a smile.   
"What makes me so special? Except for my amnesia and compete confusion?" I asked, tears running down my cheeks.   
She laughed lightly, and touched my wet cheek. "My dear, you can see it in your eyes. Not to mention what is hidden in your back."  
I looked at her blankly," What in the world are you taking about? What's hidden in my back?"  
"Wow, you really have complete amnesia, don't you? Stand up, and you will find out what is one of the many reasons you are special." the woman said to me, and held out her hand to me.   
I took it, and she pulled me up to my feet. I wobbled unsteadily for a moment, then I took a step. She helped me to the porch and took my jacket off me. I looked behind me, and saw what she had been taking about, for growing out of my back were emerald-colored wings. I gasped in shock and took a step back. After a moment I found my voice. "Are those w-wings? Growing out of my back?!?"  
She nodded with a small smile.   
I craned my head, trying to catch a better look at the wings. "What am I? What the hell am I?"  
"I don't know. But I believe that the man from your dreams will come, and you will get your answers then. She said, putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder.   
I stood silently for a moment, tears running down my face. After a few moments I spoke. "I can't believe I've been talking to you for an hour and I do not even know your name. "  
She smiled at me. " Oh. My name is Cassandra . "  
I smiled. "Nice to meet you Cassandra. Oh... and thank you for helping me. I wish I had a name to tell you."  
"Well, maybe we can fix that. Until we know what your real name is, I think I can find a name to call you by. How about... Ariel?" she suggests.  
"Okay," I say," But... why Ariel?" I ask curiously as I turn around to face her.   
"A long time ago, I had a daughter. Years and years ago. you remind me of her so much. You even look similar. However, most importantly, you have her spirit." Cassandra says, and leads me back into the cottage.   
"I'm honored that you think I am like that. I wish I knew where I am from. This is so frustrating!" I say as I sit back onto the couch, my wings folding neatly into my back.   
After a moment she sits next to me and hands me a cup of hot chocolate. " Life is often like that I am afraid. However, I am sure that you will not be kept in your current darkness for too long."  
"I hope you are right. This is so difficult for me, especially since I am a little afraid to use these wings of mine."  
She smiles. "My dear, do not be afraid to use what you have been gifted with. Trust me. Your wings are a great gift; use them, cherish them. You may have great need of them one day."  
I nod pet the dog in my lap, thinking about all Cassandra has told me." So... what happened to your daughter?"  
Cassandra's face falls slightly, her eyes darkening with a far-away memory. " Oh. My Ariel was killed long ago. She had married a man far away from here, and they died in a car crash with their daughter."  
I stare at her, filled with sorrow for her. "I am so sorry. I shouldn't have asked."  
She smiles at me. "No, my dear. It was only natural that you would ask. And I finished grieving for my daughter and granddaughter a long time ago. "  
Silence surrounds us as I ponder what she has told me. a silence suddenly broken by the large black dog licking my face. "Ewww!!!" I say, and laugh as I try to wipe dog drool from my cheek.   
Cassandra laughs, her eyes filled with happiness again. " I am sorry about him. He just cannot resist showing affection sometimes."  
I smile. "Well, I don't mind at all. He is adorable. Like a big cuddly teddy bear. What's his name?" I ask as I scratch his ears.  
" His name is Amos. He has been with me for a long time; he's my best friend." she says with a loving smile.   
"Hi Amos. Aww... you are so cute! Yes you are!" I say, and kiss his wet nose.   
Cassandra laughs as he kisses my nose back." He certainly seems to like you."  
"I'm glad." I say as I pet her head slowly. Suddenly I begin to ponder my situation. "Cassandra?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"Earlier, you said that you thought that I should wait for this... person to find me."  
"Yes. I firmly believe that if you stay in this town, you will find your answers."  
"Well... Where will I stay? I have no money, and no job to get money with."  
"Why, you can stay with me. I do not believe that the townspeople would let you recuperate, you being so unique as you are. I will help you."  
I gasped. "Oh, no. I couldn't impose so much. I am already in your debt for saving my life already."  
"My dear, it is my pleasure to help you. Seeing you is like seeing my daughter. You lift my spirits. Besides, it gives me a chance to dry off from Amos' constant kisses." Cassandra says with a laugh.   
I hesitate. "Well... If you insist. You're sure that you don't mind?" I ask nervously.  
"Not at all. Having you here is a joy. It makes me feel younger than I have in years." She said gently squeezing my hand.   
I smile at Cassandra, and fold my blanket as Amos jumps down from the couch and lies on the rug by the window.   
I smile warmly at her, grateful for her kindness. "Well... the least I can do is help you with the chores a bit then. " I say, and grab the dish towel from her hands.   
She laughs lightly at me and sits on the couch.


	3. found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ember learns to use her wings and is discovered by an oldfriend

.

Three weeks later, I comfortably live with Cassandra and Amos. In exchange for room and board, I help with the chores. In the middle of the fourth week since I had arrived, Cassandra brought up a subject I had anxiously been avoiding. We were sitting on the couch, watching Mash, when she broached the subject.   
"Ariel?" she asked slowly.  
"Yes?"  
"I was thinking... Now that you have fully recovered, physically at least, I think that you should start to figure out how to use your wings."  
I stare at her, utterly shocked. "B-but...."  
"Ariel. What use are they if you refuse to use them?"  
I sigh heavily. "I know you're right. I-It's just.... I'm afraid to use them. "  
"Afraid? Why should you be afraid? They are a part of you, like your heart. They are something to be proud of, not scared of."  
"I know, it's just I'm scared to get hurt badly again. After all the pain I had before, I'm terrified that next time, the pain will kill me." I say and lower my head in embarrassment. A moment passes in utter silence. Then I feel a hand on my shoulder; I look up and see her next to me, a kind smile on her face.   
"Ariel, any pain you encounter in the future, you can bear. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. You can do anything. I believe in you."  
I smile at Cassandra as I process what she is trying to tell me. "Thank you. I guess I just sort of freaked out."  
"Don't worry. That's why I am here; to help calm you down. Now, how bout we go and see how you do with your wings?"  
I gulp and say shakily, "Okay."  
We head to the backyard, surrounded by tall trees. I stand in the tall green grass and slowly stretch out my wings. I look at Cassandra; and she smiles at me. I close my eyes and try to just follow my instincts. Suddenly, I push off hard with my wings and feel my feet leave the ground. I stretch out my wings and flap them a couple times. I open my eyes to find I am level with the treetops, my wings outstretched. I gasp, and fall a few feet as my wings shake. I look down as I hear a voice. I see Cassandra on the ground, and am shocked by how small she looks from up in the air.   
"Ariel! You're doing amazing! Now try to land." She calls up to me.   
I frown. Land? How do I do that? I try by lowering my wings, flapping them just enough to stay level. After a moment, a breeze comes. I start to shake, and I fall twenty feet onto a huge pile of leaves and twigs. I slowly sit up after a moment to see Cassandra running towards me. "Whoa, that was cool!" I say as leaves fall from my long hair. Cassandra starts to laugh, and falls in the leaves next to me. Suddenly I notice a pair of eyes watching me from within the forest. I stand up slowly, and walk towards the eyes. I feel white-hot anger pour through my body, and I see my hands are glowing green.   
"whoa...." I whisper to myself as I gaze at my hands. Finally I have decided enough is enough. I run at the eyes and I see that they are eyes similar to my own. It's a guy my age in a black leather jacket, t-shirt and jeans. I grab a fistful of his shirt and growl at him. "Who are you? Tell me right now or I will put you through five different kinds of hell in ten seconds."  
His eyes dart from my glowing fist in front of his face, to my face rapidly. "It's you! I knew I would find you."  
"What are you... Wait, you seem kinda familiar." I murmur.   
"I told you I would find you, no matter where you were." He says and stands straight up. He touches my hand that is grabbing his shirt and pulls it away. He is very strong, but gentle. He leans in close to me and kisses me. Green light bursts around us and I slowly drop my hands. All of a sudden I collapse onto the forest floor, pulling the strange guy with me. I shake my head dizzily and look at him.   
"Hey, are you alright? " he says worriedly.   
"No, I'm not. Not quite. I feel like I know you, and that you know me."  
He grins. "We know each other very well. Trust me. "  
"Then... tell me. Who am I? And who are you?"  
His eyes widen. "I never thought this could happen. not in a million years. Remember me, please. It's me, Drake." My eyes widen as I recognize the name dimly. "And you are Ember...."   
At that word the green light enters my chest and memories begin to flood my mind; too fast for me to make sense of and I faint.


	4. labrinth of memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ember tries to make sense of her newfound memories and learns about herself.

Warmth surrounds me as I slowly wake and see a face by mine. "Drake?"   
"Ember! you're awake! Cassandra! She's up!!" he shouts."Ember, you're finally awake. " He says and cups the side of my face.   
"Ugh.... My head hurts." I moan.   
"Its your memories flooding in. Its disorienting." Cassandra says to me as she enters the room. "Finally you're awake. I'll go and let you two talk." She says and heads towards her room.   
"My memories... There's so much. They keep coming in flashes; a book, a face, a picture, a school building.. ugh.." I groan as the pictures come in faster and faster.   
Drake takes my hand. "Hey... Don't worry, they'll slow down in time. It's just going to take a while. "  
I close my eyes and then another picture flashes behind my eyelids faster than any of the others. It shows me and Drake, kissing! I snap my eyes open and stare at Drake's face, blush heating my face.   
"What is it?" he asks me. I just stare at him, trying to find my voice. "Don't worry about anything. You're safe here. No one will hurt you; especially since I'm here. "   
I stare into his sapphire eyes and clear my throat as I try to speak. "I-it was an image. It startled me. "  
"What was it? Don't worry, you can tell me."  
My blush deepens and turns crimson. "It was us. We were on a rock by the ocean. We were... kissing."  
His eyes widen and he grins. "Ahh... I remember that day."  
"Why? What's so special about that day?" I ask curiously.   
He blushes. "Well... That was our first date. I could never forget it."  
'W-wait. Hold on a sec. We're... dating???!!!" I shout in surprise.  
"Well yeah. Why else would I have spent six months trying to find you, and kiss you on the spot?"  
I blush deeper, and put my head down. My thoughts spin around in my head and I try to calm down. "So, what happens now? Now that you've found me, and my memories are finally returning?" I ask him uncertainly.  
"Well, first we have to wait until you can stand up straight by yourself." He says in a teasing voice. He grins at me and butterflies flood my stomach. "Then, we are going to head home, back where we are needed."  
I look at him in confusion. "Needed? For what?"  
He looks at me in astonishment. "You don't remember that yet?"  
I shake my head. "No, I just can't seem to make sense of all these memories right now."  
He looks at me thoughtfully. "Hmmm... I think I know how to help you. "  
"How?" I ask him curiously.   
"Just watch."   
I look at him in confusion as he stands in front of me and starts to take off his leather jacket.   
"What are you...." I start to say before I suddenly see them. Attached to Drake's back are... wings! Just like my own. He spreads them a little so that I can see them clearly. "Ahh. That feels much better. " He says with a sigh of relief.   
"D-drake? Y-you have wings. Just like me." I say in shock.   
He smiles gently at me. "Well, that's because we are both dragons. "  
My head reels at his last sentence.   
"Hey, take it easy. Its going to be fine." He says as he strokes my hair, trying to calm me down.   
"Now... Let's help you make sense of your memories." Drake murmurs and sapphire flames dance in his hand. I shrink back but he strokes my hair reassuringly. "Hey. You can trust me. It won't hurt, I promise. "  
I stare into his deep blue eyes before i nod and close my eyes. Slowly, his hand presses against my forehead and he exhales. I feel warmth all through me and see green flames behind my closed eyelids. I gasp as my mind comes into focus. All of a sudden, it is as if I never had amnesia in the first place. I remember everything. The good and bad, love and death, friends and enemies. My eyes snap open and i stare at Drake. "I remember..." I whisper softly. I feel warmth in my hands and look down. My hands are enveloped in green flame the color of oak leaves in summer. Slowly, I control the flames and make them go out. I look back at Drake,as I remember everything that we had done together and seen together. my throat feels thick. "Drake?" I ask thickly.


	5. a night before a journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ember and drake prepare to leave for home

I raise my hand and up his cheek. I shiver when I make contact with his tan skin.   
"Hey. You remember everything now?" He asks me quietly and puts his hand over mine.   
I blush as I go through my memories and nod. "Everything. Drake... You found me." I say in wonder, my eyes wide.   
"I told you I would. I never gave up, I couldn't." Drake says softly. Our hands fall, clasped, in between us. I look into Drake's sapphire blue eyes and smile. "I know you couldn't. I'm just so glad you found me finally and that I remember you." I say. Drake smiles at me.   
"You know, there's something I've been wanting to do for awhile now. Especially now that your memories have returned and you are able to fully comprehend them."  
"Oh? And what might that be, huh?" I say teasingly and lean closer towards him.  
"This." Drake murmurs and kisses passionately. I wrap my arms securely around his neck and fall back against the pillows. His fingers tangle in my long hair as I kiss him back eagerly.   
"Ahem!"   
We break apart and look up. Standing behind the couch is Cassandra, a smile on her face. "Lunchtime." she announces cheerfully and heads to the table. Drake looks at me, and we regretfully get up and head to the table, our fingers intertwined.  
"So, are you feeling better, Ember?"  
I nod with a smile. "Definitely. Especially now that I understand my memories. I know where I came from, who I am, and, most importantly; what happened to me."   
Cassandra looks at my face intently. "Really? So you know the man who left you for dead in my family cemetery?"  
I feel Drake tense up beside me. I look at him, and see that his eyes have darkened; a snarl on his lips. I put my palm against his cheek. "Calm." I tell him and turn back to answer Cassandra. "Oh yes, I know him quite well. He has been trying to kill my family for several years now. I lost a battle to him the night he dropped me here. He thought I was dead."  
"And still does." Drake murmurs next to me. I look at him quickly. He looks at me for a moment and slowly begins to talk. "He doesn't know that I left to find you. No one does."  
I stare at him in confusion. "Not even our families, or our friends?"  
He shakes his head. "I planted new memories on the town. Everyone thinks that you did and that I did too."  
My eyes widen in horror. "They... Think... We are... Dead?" I ask slowly.   
"It was the only way I could leave to find you. Plus, this way, we have the advantage of surprise. " He explains.   
I exhale slowly "I know that you were smart to do what you did. Its just...."  
"What?"  
I close my eyes. "I can only imagine what is going on at home. What our families are feeling, our friends. "  
Drake nods. "I know. However, I'm going to remove the false memory once we get to town. "  
I nod and rest my head against Drake's shoulder. He strokes my hair slowly, comforting me.   
"So. When do you leave?" Cassandra says suddenly.   
I start and bite my bottom lip. I look at Drake.   
He stares at me for a moment, then looks at Cassandra. "Dawn. We cannot risk him taking control of the town."  
"You're right. There is a lot of power to be gained in Dark Falls." I say worriedly.   
Cassandra's eyes open up wide and her jaw drops.   
I stare at her in concern. "Cassandra? What's wrong?!"  
"Say that again."  
"What? Dark Falls?"  
She shudders. "Yes. That. Is that the town you have been talking about?"  
"Yes..." I say slowly, confused by her reaction. "Why? What's wrong?"  
"Dark Falls.... I have not heard that name in a long time. " She murmurs.  
I stare at Drake; he just shrugs his shoulders in confusion.  
"Cassandra. Please, tell me what is going on with you. " I plead.  
She takes a deep breath and exhales slowly. "Dark Falls... I used to live there. That's where I... lost my child. My poor, poor Ariel."  
My eyes widen in shock. My throat is thick. "Cassandra... I'm sorry. We didn't know." I say.  
she waves her hand at me. "Of course you couldn't have known. Few people do. in fact, the only ones who do know are my friends in that town. "  
Drake and i stare at her in silence.   
"Well. It doesn't matter. Just remember, not all power in that town is good. But neither is all of it evil. And not everyone is what they seem." She says solemnly.   
I nod, and clutch Drake's fingers tightly.   
"Ok. Time to rest. You two have a long trip ahead of you tomorrow." Cassandra says with a smile.   
I nod at her, and get up. Drake hugs me tightly, and gently kisses me before pulling away regretfully.  
I lie down on the long couch, while Drake curls up on the loveseat on the other side of the room. Slowly, I drift off to sleep while staring at Drake.  
It seems just minutes later when I am awakened by a strange feeling. I realize it is because someone is staring at me, and it is not Drake. I cautiously sit up until I locate who is staring at me. I realize with a jolt of surprise, that it is Cassandra. She is standings in front of the window. The curtains are wide open and moonlight is streaming through, illuminating her form.   
"Cassandra?" I whisper. Suddenly I realize that this is not the Cassandra that I know. Her eyes are intense, her hair shining, silver light glowing all around her. After a few moments she opens her mouth to speak. I feel a moment of dread, sure that something is wrong.  
"Long travels are ahead, much you will dread. Home is where your heart is but , You also will be cut. Some wounds run too deep to heal, can you be sure what is real? Truth shall make itself known, secrets reveal themselves throughout the town. New family shall be found, for you are both bound by blood. Blood rich with love, and your heart shall soar like a dove. but heed my warning: not all family you discover will have love. Find who means harm, and who has the charm The charm of love that can save you. Dark Falls is full of danger, not all of it obvious.Yet, do not lose hope dear child.... love is the greatest of power. It can save and heal. And also seal... Love... Can save.... You…..."   
The silver light glows brilliantly around her as i stare in shock. Suddenly, she collapses, and the light recedes into her body. I sit there in shock. after a few seconds I can move again, and I get up from the couch. I approach her carefully. I turn her over gently. she is asleep, dreaming. I shake my head in wonder. *She is not a normal human. she is... something else..* I think to myself. I hold her head for a moment and make sure she is okay. Then, I turn to look at Drake. "Drake!" I hiss. He jolts awake and falls off the love seat. "Ember? W-what's going on? Why is Cassandra on the floor?"   
I sigh. "Long story. Just.. Help me get her back into her bed. I'll explain once she is safe in her bed. "  
"Ok. " He says, and we carefully carry her to her bed down the hall. I cover her with a quilt and shut her door. Drake and I walk back into the living room. I stare out the window at the moon.   
"Ember."  
I don't answer him.  
"EMBER. "  
I still stare at the moon. Drake frustrated with my lack of response, joins me at the window. I don't move; my eyes are far away as I try to comprehend what happened.   
Finally, Drake grabs me by the shoulders and turns me around so that I am facing him.   
"Ember, look at me. " I keep my head down as i feel my eyes dew up at the corners and begin to overflow. He puts a hand under my chin and carefully tilts my face upward. Tears streams down my face, and my bottom lip is quivering. Suddenly, I start to shake all over. *No. no.... No!! I don't want him to see me like this. I don't want to be weak! not in front of Drake!* I scream at myself in my mind.   
Drake's eyes go wide as he sees my face clearly in the moonlight. "Ember?" he says in shock.  
At this point, I completely start to break down. I start to sob ashamedly, even as I try to hide it. Instead of stepping away from me in disgust at my weakness, Drake does the opposite. He wraps his arms around me, hugging me gently to his chest. I am in shock, and sob, my head against his chest. After awhile I am able to stop and calm down a little. however, I am confused.   
"how?" I whisper against his chest. He looks down at me in confusion.   
"What?"  
"How can you hold me? I'm weak. how can you stand to even be near me, let alone hold me?" I ask in a hoarse whisper.   
His brilliant blue eyes stare down at me. Slowly, he puts his hands on either side of my face and forces me to look him in the eyes. "You. Are . Not. Weak." He growls. I try to shake my head, but I can't. I can't move at all. We stare into each others' eyes. Mine wet, his glaring intensely into mine.  
"Drake.. I am."  
He glares at me forcefully.  
"I am terrified. I don't know what to do, not after what Cassandra said tonight. I- I'm not even sure I'm still Ember. The brave Ember you knew and liked." I whisper softly, tears welling up in my eyes as I admit my fears.   
He stares at me for a moment before he speaks. "Ember. you have not changed. You are the Ember I knew back in Dark Falls and you are the Ember I fell in love with, that day at the beach."  
"You can't kn-... wait. What did you say?" I gasp in shock.   
"I said, 'I love you". I always have." He says roughly, and presses his lips to mine.   
I stand still for a moment in utter shock. Slowly, I wrap my arms around his waist. After a few moments we stop, gasping for breath. I lie my head against Drake's chest and sigh happily. We Stand close together for several minutes before I speak.  
“How is it that you know exactly what to do and what to say? You can always take my fears away..”  
He grins. “Well, that’s because i know you better than anyone else.” he says and kisses my nose.   
I giggle lightly and kiss him lightly on the lips before pulling away regretfully. “We better get some rest. We got a big day tomorrow.”  
Drake sighs. “You’re right, as usual.. Come on.” He says and i lie down on the couch again. “Get some sleep. “  
“You too, you’re not invincible, Mr. Tough Guy.” I say as i close my eyes.


	6. new image

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ember changes her image. and they leave for dark falls

Morning arrives with bright sunshine streaming through the windows. Amos wakes me by jumping on my body, effectivly pinning me. I feel his hot breathwash over me before he bathes my face with kisses. I laugh and playfully push him off.   
Drake walks in and laughs. “Hey Amos! Thats my job.” He says and grins before handing me a wet washcloth.   
“Thanks.” I say gratefully to him before I start scrubbing my face vigorously. I stand and stretch like a cat with a yawn, my hair swinging everywhere. I walk into the bathroo and stare at my reflection in the oval mirror. After another minute of pondering I grab a pair of scissors and begin to cut my hair. After twenty minutes Drake begins to bang on the locked door. 

“Hey! What are you doing in there??”   
“Hang on!!” I call and finish my hair. After another five minutes of snipping I finish my hair. I set down the scissors on the sink and I stare at my reflection. Now, instead of long brown hair with two crimsn ends in my bangs, my hair is short and spiky with dark green ends, bangs covering half my face. After that, I change into my new outfit. I wear green sleeves on my arms, a red turtleneck cut into a tanktop, blue shorts; along with a leather holster around one leg to hold a dagger, and a brown belt to hold my gun.And finally, I put a dark emerald bandana on my face to cover my mouth from the brutal wings when I fly, and I now have a small scabbard to hold my sword on my back. I smile, satisfied with my new changes.   
Again, Drake yells and bangs on the door. “Ember!!! What the hell are you doing!!”   
“Hang on!” Iyell and step out into the hallway. Drakes face becomes confused and his jw drops. “Wh-what? How… you…..”   
I giggle. I redo my image. No one knows I’m still alive, and i don’t want to be noticed by Vladimir and Ashley when I first arrive. What do you think?”   
“I-I like iit.” He says.   
“Thanks.” I say and kiss his cheek.   
Drake blushes crimson and I laugh. “Come on, we need to eat and then get ready to leave.” I say as I grab his hand and drag him out to the kitchen.   
As we sit at the tble I look at Drake worridly. “Drake…. what happened with Cassadra? What is she? Any idea?’” I ask  
Drake stares into my eyes for a moment before answering. “I think… that she is clairvoyant. A prophetess. “  
I stare at him. “S-seriously??”   
“Yea. Think about it. It’s the only thin g that makes sense. She made what sounded like a prophecy, had a weird light around her at the time, then collapsed and was aleep. Plus… I don’t think she remembers any of it. “  
“Hmmmm… I think you’re right. what should we do?”   
“I think we should see if she would come with us. We may need her help. “  
“....Drake. Do you know what you are asking? She lost her only family there. She would endure so much pain. How can we ask her to suffer for our sakes when she has already done so much for us. For me?”   
Drake sighs. “I know it is horrible. But… I think that she may be in danger here if we leave her alone here… especialy once the town finds out that you are indeed alive. “  
I put my head down in defeat. “I know you’re right. You usuay are. Its just… I don’t know how to ask her.”   
“don’t worry. you don’t have to. I will go. “ A voice says right behind us.   
We both jump into the hair and look behind us. “Cassandra.. Are you sure?”  
“Oh yes. I know that I have to leave. It was meant to be. “  
“Cassandra.. Last night, you made what we think is a prophecy. “ I say softly as I watch her face.  
“It doesn’t surprise me. You needed my help, and that was me giving it. I had a feeling i would have to use my powers when you entered my home.” Cassandra said gently apparently unfazed.   
“so… you realy are a prphetess.”   
“Yes, of course. That is what first attracted the Ariel’s father to me. I have always known that I would one day have to return. That is why I have my own form of transportation to get there quickly. “  
Cassandra says.   
Drake and i look at her then at each other, then back again, confusion written al over our faces.   
Cassandra laughs. “Its Amos of course. amos is no ordinary dog. He and I have the power to teleport.   
“Seriously?” I ask in astonishment.  
Cassandra smiles and nods.   
“Well…. that will save time. We can all just teleport outside of town then sneak in when night falls.” Drake says.   
“Well when should we leave?” I ask.   
“Let’s leave aroundnoon. It will give us plenty of time to teleport, and we can plan how we are going to sneak in. “ Cassandra says.   
“Ok.” we say together.   
“Oh. By the way… I love your new look. You remind me of me when I was your age. And i think Drake ikes it more than he’ll admit.” Cassandra says with a wink before heading to the stove.   
Drake blushes furiously while I giggle.   
All too soon noon arrives. We gathe in the cematary. “Ok everyone,Hold my hands. On three. One… Two…. Three!!!” She says as the world spins around us and wind rushes in my ears as we head towards Dark Falls.


	7. return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cassandra, drake and ember return to dark falls

Chapter 7: Return  
I gasp as the spinning increases and I start to fall. Drake catches me and I cling to him until the spinning stops. As soon as the spinning stops I fall to the ground, dragging Drake down with me. Cassandra giggles as Drake helps me stand up. I look around, trying to take in where we teleported to. We are standing on a small grassy hill, about a half mile from the forest that surrounds the town of Dark Falls.   
“We’re finally back.” I whisper to myself.   
Drake grabs my hand and gently squeezes it. “Hey. You alright?”  
“Yeah, I’m ok. Just nervous. My mom is going to kill us for her memory being replaced..”  
“Hey, it will all be okay. And I’m sure your mom will understand. ”  
I nod at Drake and rest my head on his shoulder, letting him comfort me before the chaos erupts.   
“Hey… You ready?”  
“Yeah. Let’s get this party started. “ I say and smile at Drake and Cassandra.   
Slowly, we walk to the edge of town and slip into town without being noticed. We walk to my house and I stop. The lights are on in my house and i can see my family moving behind the curtains. I take a deep breath and try to prepare myself. “Drake? Can you remove the false memories over my friends and family first?”   
“Sure.” Drake says. He closes his eyes and blue light radiates from his hands and surrounds my house. After a few moments the light recedes back into Drake. “Done.”  
“Okay. Let’s go. “ I say shakily. We walk onto the front porch and I knock once before opening the door. “Mom? Dad? Kiera?” I call as I walk in, Drake and Cassandra behind me.   
I hear the pounding of feet, and i am knocked onto the floor by a huge hug/tackle by three people. “Mom…. Keira….. Dad…. Can’t…...Breathe!!!”   
“Oh Ember!!!! I missed you so much!!!!” my Mom cries as she sobs on my shoulder.  
“I missed you too. All of you.”  
“Are you alright??”   
“Mom, I’m fine. I had someone who took care of me.”  
“Really?” my dad asks in surprise.   
“Yes. Now can we all go sit down in the living room so that I can explain what happened?”  
“Yeah.” My parents say in unison.   
We all stand up, and i look at my family. After a moment I tear up. “Keira?”  
“Yea?”  
“I missed you!!!!” i cry and pull her into a tight hug.   
“Okay, okay. Let’s go sit down.” my mom says and drags us into the living room.   
“Alright. You have alot to explain.” My dad says.   
I sigh. “Well…. when i was fighting Vladimir I... kind of….lost. He used some power that I didn’t know existed. It made a clone of him. One held me down while he beat the shit out of me. I was knocked out. Afterwards, he took me to some town and left me for dead in a cemetary. When he left Cassandra found me and healed me.When I awoke i had complete amneisia. She helped me fly again, since i… didn’t want to anymore. i became afraid of using my wings again or my powers. i was scared to, I didn’t want any more pain.” I said ashamedly. Drake squeezed my hand and my dad kissed the top of my head. I took a deep breath and tried to speak again.   
“well… eventually I flew again, and that same day Drake found me and restored my memories. Later that night, Cassandra spoke a prophecy, so She decided to come with us since it seemed to have to do with us and Dark Falls.”  
My family is crying and just staring at me. After a few moments Keira walks over to where i am sitting and hugs me tight. “Oh Ember!!! I can’t believe you went through all of that.” She cries.   
“Kiera….Can’t...Breathe!!!” I choke out.   
“Oh! sorry.” She said.   
After a moment Cassandra interrupts the silence. “Ummm…. Ember? Why am I suddenly seeing two of you?”  
I look from Cassandra to Keira and then start to laugh. “Well, that’s because Keira is my twin!” I say with a grin.   
“Ohhh….. That explains it.” Cassandra says with a laugh.   
“Cassandra. Thank you so much for taking care of my daughter. I.. can’t even begin to express how grateful we are to you.” My mom says tearfully.   
“Its fine. It was no trouble at all. It was very pleasant to have her with me. I knew she was someone very special. Just like my daughter was.” Cassandra says with a sad little smile. I put my hand on hers and squeeze it gently. “To tell you the truth she reminds me so much of my little girl. Just like you do.”   
“Oh. Thank you. What was her name?”  
“Ariel.”  
All of a sudden my parents’ face freeze, as if time itself had stopped.   
“W-what’s happaning?” I shout.   
“Ember!! Don’t you remember what mom’s name is?!?!”  
I gasp. “Of course….” I whisper. i turn and spot Drake. “Drake!! Memory plant removal!!” I yell and point at my mother.   
Drake gapes at me for a moment then runs to my parents. His hands glow and he begins.   
“What is it?” Cassandra asks bemused.   
“Cassandra… someone put false memories in yours and my parents heads. I’m ging to remove yours right now, okay?”  
Cassandra nods and closes her eyes. My hands glow with bright green light and I place my hands on either side of Cassandra’s head. She gasps, and i pull away as soon as the memories are gone. I look at Cassandra as the light dims from my palms. Her eyes are tearing up, disbelief all over her face. Then, anger surges through her. I hug her tightly. “Its alright now. We will make him pay for this; I promise.” I whisper and she calms down. I see a shadow and pull away from Cassandra. i see my parents behind me, tears in their eyes.   
My mom rushes towards Cassandra and embraces her tightly. “Mom!”  
“Ariel!!! Oh I’ve missed you.”  
“Oh…. I can’t believe its really you!!” my mom sobs.   
Drake appears behind me. “Um… Can someone tell what in the world is going on?”  
I grin and pull him to the side. “Well… you know how you planted fake memories in the minds of the whole town?”  
“Yeah…”  
“Well, Vladimir did the exact same thing on my family. He made Cassandra think that my mom and her family died in a car crash and had us forget all about her.”

“So, Cassandra is…”  
“My grandmother.” I said with a smile.


End file.
